fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Glaeba
Glaeba is a Subterra Bakugan that served as a subordinate of Typhon. He is due to appear in Bakugan: Olympian War. Information Description Glaeba's defense and attack are grounded and solid, few being able penetrate his tough armour or withstand one of his hits. Despite this he is extremely nimble and agile, dodging opposing attacks and viciously striking down the opposition with the razor sharp blades that grow out of the side of his arms. Being a Subterra Bakugan, Glaeba can easily manipulate the landscape around him while scattering the enemy and thwarting any strategies they might have been planning. He is usually in charge of defensive manoeuvres while in a team or group, while his other teammates desolate the opposition or threat. Personality Glaeba is usually rash and savage, having a short and savage temper, but not being unreasonable. He has proved that he will defended his friends with his life, and is quite faithful. In his earlier life upon New Vestroia he was nothing more than a rogue and was generally very laid back, but still clinged to his stubborn and violent nature. When he left New Vestroia to join Typhon and his ranks, he tried to control his behaviour a little more, to prove himself to Typhon and show that he could be trusted. As time went on, and he learned more and more of Typhon's plans and become much more reclusive and was suspicious of his leader. When Typhon finally revealed the true extent of his plan Glaeba was shocked, being more cautious of Typhon, and fearing for his mental state, but not daring to oppose him. Still despite all of his worries, Glaeba remained faithful, just as all of Typhon's elite warrior Bakugan did, but was becoming more and more reluctant to follow orders. During the climax of the Olympian War Glaeba was tossed aside by Typhon alongside the other five elite warrior Bakugan. It was revealed that Typhon had always doubted their loyalty and mistrusted them from the start. This was the first instance where Glaeba was seen clearly angry, he viciously attacked an evolved Typhon, who easily mortally wounded him and absorbed his energy. Before his supposed death, Glaeba showed genuine caring for the other elite warrior Bakugan, who he had formed strong bonds with. This event shone light on his true personality and proved that despite all of his usual hostility he is a caring and friendly being. History Background Glaeba was born in the time of old Vestroia, just before the collision of the Dimensions and the Bakugan's journey to planet Earth. Being very young at the time he didn't battle or find a human to partner with. When the dimensions separated again and New Vestroia was created, he returned home. It was around this time that Glaeba joined a group of rogue Bakugan, and honed his extraordinary skills in battling. Eventually he broke away from the rogues and travelled on his own, wandering aimlessly around New Vestroia and meeting many new faces, but also making quite a few enemies along the way, being very hot headed and young. Glaeba developed his skills and was soon one of the most powerful Bakugan of his age, and became extremely over confident, usually picking fights to test his abilities. This usually got him in trouble, but he gave little notice. After several years Glaeba met up with his older brother, Ereptor. Ereptor convinced Glaeba to help him settle a score with a rival group of Bakugan, as Glaeba had always been the most powerful of the two. When it finally came to the battle, Glaeba found that they were horribly outmatched, and that this Bakugan obviously had friends. This didn't deter Ereptor, who flung himself viciously into the fray, only to be killed before Glaeba could come to his aid. Enraged, he continued to fight for his brother and eventually sent the surviving opposition running for cover. Overcome with grief he wandered aimlessly once more, trying to decide what to do with himself. Soon after he met Typhon, and decided to join him in his quest, without really caring for his cause. Soon after he recruited Avis and helped her get out of a bad situation. Since then, the two became good friends and went travelling with Typhon alongside the other four elite warrior Bakugan. Bakugan: Olympian War Notable Quotes Powers and Abilities Special Abilities and Techniques 'Ability Cards' *'Earthquake Drive' *'Terminal Angmar' *'Ancient Ulysses' *'Magnum Harrier' *'Earthen Quasar' *'Planet Corrosion' 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Skyuria Freeze' *'Entity Riot' *'Pressure Chamber' 'Ultimate Ability Card' *'Chaos Ricochet' Trivia *He is named after a Latin variation for the words soil and earth. Gallery Bakugan Glaeba Bakugan Form.png|Glaeba Glaeba (Ball Form).png|Glaeba (ball form) Human Category:Bakugan Category:Kodo Category:Bakugan: Olympian War Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:New Vestroian Bakugan Category:Male Bakugan